The present invention relates to a belt locking device for a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, with the belt locking device having a moveably attached belt lock, a tightening unit supported on a structure-fixed support element, and a transmission means acting between the tightening unit and the belt lock, wherein, in the event of a crash, the tightening unit pulls the belt lock from an initial position into a crash position by means of the transmission means.
In a belt locking device of the type discussed immediately above, when there is a wide middle console between the vehicle seats, there exists the problem that a belt lock that is in a low position for optimum belt run can be poorly accessible.